


First Week

by iguanadepalo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanadepalo/pseuds/iguanadepalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sour Cream and Buck's first week into their relationship has been pretty cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Week

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work i've ever published on this website! i read over it a few times, but there could be some tiny mistakes in here idk. enjoy!

To: Sour Cream  
_I miss u_

From: Sour Cream:  
_i have been gone for 2 days_

True, yes, but the thirst is something that couldn't be avoided. He tried to stop himself from sending the message, or at least wondered for a fraction of a second if he shouldn't send it. (It was really for nothing; Buck knew he was gonna send it anyway.)

What did Sour Cream really expect? He was the one who-

From: Sour Cream  
_i thought you'd last 3 tbh_

Wow.

To: Sour Cream  
_Wow._

Punctuation. It's some heavy stuff in all texts and PM's. Still, Buck texted him with the stupidest grin on his face.

From: Sour Cream  
_;)_

Well, _that's_ over. To continue on the previous train of thought: What did Sour Cream really expect?

He was the one who confessed the heck out of his repressed homoromantic feelings.

It might have been followed up by a mutual confession of repressed homoromantic feelings from Buck, but that's besides the point.

It's also besides the point that this said homoromantic display happened about week ago. While that may be so, the pining was brutal.

You know the kind.

Painful, terrifying. Explained explicitly in all of its horror in the diaries of countless fourteen-year-olds across the globe.

You just _have_ to know the kind. You've read enough of these already to know.

The I-can't-tell-them-or-else-I'll-ruin-our-friendship-of-many-years kind of pining.

You know the stories.

Buck was chill about it (which ultimately meant that he wasn't going to say anything about his crushing repressed homoromantic feelings; thank goodness for the pale banana man, or else Buck would've been emotionally compromised/wreckt for a very long time).

Sour Cream did attempt at putting the Sweet Moves™ on Buck, but they all went over his head because of the aforementioned fact. These were rare, though, and they could be played off easily as friendly (albeit, weird) teasing, or whatever. He, too, feared of what could happen. It'd be scary never being able to talk to his best friend ever again.

Everything escalated until Sour Cream finally had to pull him aside an confess. It's not that he didn't care about the risks anymore, only that he simply couldn't handle the turmoil of emotions burdening him.

Sour Cream even cried while confessing. It was _wild_.

It was something really overwhelming for the both of them nearing the end of the pre-relationship era.

Everyone could tell that they were a thing, though. Even before the teens realized it themselves. They really were dense.

In the end, thankfully, it really did turn out for the best.

And so, the two teens dove into a relationship with barely any previous knowledge or any kind of idea about what would happen.

Enough about that, though.

After receiving the first text from Buck, Sour Cream couldn't deny how his heart swelled.

He deemed the last three messages he had sent a bit too edgy for his taste.

Half a minute after sending the winky face, he sent Buck another message.

To: Buck  
_(i miss u 2)_

Because thirst and cringe-worthy high school infatuation don't discriminate.

He was out for the weekend with Onion and his stepfather fishing.

Yellowtail questioned why Sour Cream was smiling at his phone, but Sour Cream immediately pocketed his phone. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face, so he opted for burying his face in his pale saltwatery hands.

* * *

The next two days passed way too slowly for Buck. Still, Sour Cream and him were in frequent contact during those 48 hours, so it wasn't all bad.

They hadn't gotten the chance to hang out at all after the gay stuff had happened, considering that Sour Cream left first thing Friday (a.k.a. literally one day after confessing).

At least it was finally Tuesday, and he finally got to see Sour Cream.

Sour Cream texted him once he was safely on land.

From: Sour Cream  
_i gotta take a real shower before i meet up w u and jenny cause I still smell like fish lol_

The Cool Kids™ met up at the Pizza's restaurant.

It was almost nighttime. There was barely any trace of the sunset left, and the sunlight didn't bathe the store in its ethereal glow anymore. Only the ceiling lights illuminated the inside of the establishment. It almost felt clinic. If it hadn't been for the lone lamp post that lit up the pavement and a bench, giving anyone who glanced in that direction a general bearing of the road outside, you could pretend that the Pizza's family restaurant was in the middle of nowhere.

Buck found himself wistfully looking at the bench partially drenched with orange light for much longer than necessary, subconsciously imagining an alternate reality where he could be the nocturnal vigilante of a desert town. Maybe Sour Cream could be his partner in not crime. And Jenny their could be their cool manager. Spacing out was fun.

He snapped out of it as soon as Jenny came out from the kitchen with two slices of pizza. He smiled amicably at Jenny, expressing his gratitude.

"How was your weekend?" she asked Buck, placing the plates on the table. There was a pleasant wisp of steam rising from both slices.

"It was pretty chill. I've been waiting on Sour Cream for a few days."

"Ooh, he texted me! He should be here by now," Jenny beamed. The volume of her voice dropped and she spoke with a dramatic whisper. "I can't _believe_ you guys are finally dating, though. It was about time."

Buck couldn't help that another smile was tugging at the corners of his lips. " _Stop,_ " he muttered. He felt flustered, a bit embarrassed maybe, but he did agree.

"Speak of the devil-" Jenny flashed a smile at the door.

It was Sour Cream in the flesh. Same hair, same hoodie, same smile, and, God, he was so unbelievably pretty.

Sour Cream waved at them when he entered, then taking a seat.

Buck immediately felt himself heat up like a freaking toaster oven. Sour Cream greeted him with an invitation to one of those extreme bro high fives. Buck obliged.

So pure.

Jenny could feel the heavy radiation of uneasiness. That new couple vibe. The we're-not-sure-what-to-do-yet-but-the-friction-is-strong kind of feeling in the air. "Y'all doing okay?"

"Yeah," they both supplied quietly. Sour Cream and Buck stole frequent glances at each other, smiling embarrassingly whenever their eyes met.

Jenny almost rolled her eyes. She could've sworn she was about to get a cavity, or something. It was disgusting and way too sweet.

"Jesus," she whispered. "How did fishing with your stepdad go?"

"Oh, my God. _Terrible_." And if there was something The Cool Kids™ did enjoy partaking in, it was complaining.

Fifteen minutes easily passed. Sour Cream explained in detail how gross fish were, especially dead fish; how bad the weather was, considering it was raining for four days straight; how many lectures he received during the trip; and just about anything else.

The weight in the air did lessen. Their lungs didn't feel like they were filled with cotton anymore and there was finally a friendlier feel to their small meet up. Not that there wasn't one at all before, it was just really tense.

Buck concluded his trip was pretty decent. It going _bad_ would imply thirty more minutes of talking and some crying.

"It was okay, I guess," Sour Cream finished, confirming Buck's suspicions.

Both boys ate the pizza Jenny had so graciously served them. Jenny refrained; she had to eat that stuff every other day.

They talked about the mundane stuff.

"My parents are making me look up scholarships."

"I'm gonna have to drop out of school at this rate."

"In my school, this kid brought a harmonica and the teacher gave him five bonus points when he tried to perform a Nicki Minaj song on it."

"The cafeteria raised its prices again. It's rough out there, fam."

Soon enough, it was 10:30 PM, which was universally recognized as the exact time where parents would deem it extremely inappropriate for their children to stay out past.

Jenny was already home, so the boys bid her farewell and left the Pizza establishment together.

Once they were out in the unforgiving, goosebump inducing penumbra, it was different.

While undeniably scary, the night draped them in silk, making them invisible. Invincible.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Buck asked. Risky af.

Sour Cream nodded. Buck almost missed it in the darkness that inked him away from visibility. He could barely see the pavement.

They both took the well-known route to Sour Cream's house, entering the recognizable neighborhood.

All in silence.

I mean, it wasn't _that_ bad. Sometimes they'd look at each other, and when they looked at the same time, both of them would look away sheepishly.

They weaved their way through the suburban streets until they arrived at a too familiar home. The porch light was on, awaiting with its dull flicker the arrival of the firstborn.

Sour Cream and Buck stood in front of the door.

"So, yeah," said Sour Cream.

Buck did not dignify the statement with an answer.

Sour Cream mumbled something else Buck couldn't catch at all.

"What?"

Sour Cream breathed in. Instead of saying words, he put his hands on the base of Buck's neck, gently, testing.

One of his hands crept upwards a bit more, holding Buck's head in place.

He gave Buck a quick kiss on the cheek.

It was extremely lame.

You don't even wanna know.

"I'll walk you home next time."

"Okay."

They both smiled at each other so warmly.

"Bye."

"See ya."

I'm telling you, it was so lame.


End file.
